


I'm About to Fill His Shoes

by justyrae



Series: The Tendency of Getting Very Physical [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Infidelity, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Ziloshaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyrae/pseuds/justyrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Liam are both in relationships but things take an interesting turn one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm About to Fill His Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'Sex' by The 1975

The term "it all happened so fast" had never been more misleading in Louis' life. When he first bumped into Liam, it was like time actually slowed down. He'd put a hand on his shoulder to steady himself as he slipped into the small open space at the bar, murmuring a soft 'sorry, mate' and offering him what was supposed to be a passing smile when it turned into something more.

When Liam turned his head and met Louis' eyes, neither of them had expected to actually stop and stare. The hand on Liam's shoulder suddenly felt electrified but at the same time Louis couldn't bring himself to take it back. It seemed like the only thing that was still working was Louis' mind, but even that was on a constant loop of 'where were you a year ago?'

Eventually Louis had to force himself to retract his hand, stuttering out another apology with a slightly awkward chuckle as he faced the bar head-on. Liam let out a similar laugh, assuring him it was alright even though he too was feeling more nervous than he had in years.

Despite the deafening chaos around them, they stood in silence until the bartender came over to ask Louis' drink order. He'd all but forgotten what he went up there for, quickly rattling off the name of a drink he liked and knew Nick would roll his eyes at but drink anyway.

Nick. Right. Louis' boyfriend. Louis' boyfriend of over a year who was _waiting for him_ across the club. And yet here Louis was, waiting for drinks and practically vibrating with newfound lust for a boy he'd hardly said three words to.

He tried not to look at Liam as he waited for the bartender to return, but out of the corner of his eye he could see Liam sneaking glances and smiling down at his own drink.

 _Who do you think you are?_ Louis thought to himself. _Sitting there, looking bloody adorable and just waiting to be wrecked_ …

Louis shook his head firmly just as the bartender set the drinks down in front of him. He passed over a few bills, telling him to keep the change as he grabbed the drinks. Louis fully intended to _not_ look at Liam as he turned around, but then Liam turned his head and smiled at him.

"See you around."

Louis did not stare openly at Liam's muscles rippling underneath the obscenely tight shirt he had on, he _did not_. And he most certainly did not make a strangled sort of noise when his eyes met Liam's. One thing he did do, though, was to surge forward and lock their lips together in a hard kiss.

Yeah, he did that.

But as soon as Louis pulled away, he practically ran into the crowd and disappeared before Liam could say another word. By the time he got back to the small table where Nick and their friends were, he was positive that his face was so red with guilt that he'd never be able to hide it.

"There you are," Nick said with a warm smile as Louis handed him his drink and sat down next to him, curling up into his side immediately. "Was about to send a search party for you."

"No need," Louis replied, trying to mimic Nick's smile as he pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"What is this?" Nick asked, looking down at his drink and sniffing it.

"Just drink it." Louis rolled his eyes, taking a rather large gulp of his own in the hopes that Nick wouldn't be able to taste Liam on his lips when they kissed.

*

"Zayn."

He didn't answer, he kept his lips firmly attached to the side of Liam's neck while his hands busied themselves with trying to undo the buttons on his trousers.

" _Zayn._ "

"Shh, Liam, I'm trying to do something here," he mumbled against his skin with a smirk, and Liam couldn't help but chuckle.

"Zayn, I have to tell you something," Liam said, pausing midway through to inhale sharply. Zayn sighed heavily against Liam's neck before he lifted his head, not bothering to remove his hand from under the waistband of Liam's pants.

"What?"

"I-I kissed someone." Liam bit his lip when Zayn narrowed his eyes. "Well, someone kissed me."

"When?" Zayn asked, sliding his hand down further to wrap it around Liam's erection. Liam hissed when he gripped it tightly and started to stroke it painfully slow.

"Earlier. At the club." Liam squeezed his eyes shut. "When you were in the loo."

"At the bar?" Liam nodded. Zayn chuckled. "You little slut!"

"I didn't-" He was cut off by his own groan as Zayn moved his hand faster, staring down at Liam with a slightly evil smirk.

"Was he fit?" Liam bit his lip again to muffle another groan and Zayn leaned down to bite his neck and mutter, "answer me, Liam."

"Yes," Liam gasped. "H-He was."

"More than me?" Liam's eyes flew open and he turned to see that Zayn was looking down at him again. He shook his head before trying to kiss Zayn, but he pulled back with a chuckle as he kept a quick, steady rhythm on Liam's cock.

"Glad to hear that, at least." Zayn's smirk was back and Liam groaned.

"I'm sorry," he stuttered through another moan. "I didn't mean-"

"It's alright, Liam." Zayn chuckled lightly, slowing his hand down back to the teasing slow speed that drove Liam crazy.

"But- I-"

"Did you like him?" Liam whimpered.

"Yes…"

"Are you going to leave me for him?" Liam's eyes widened.

"No! Absolutely n-" Zayn cut him off with a kiss, smiling as he pulled away.

"Didn't think so." Liam sighed with relief and kissed him again. Zayn chuckled, pushing Liam back down onto their bed. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to making you come."

As he slid down the bed, pushing Liam's trousers and pants down enough so he could wrap his mouth around Liam's cock, all Liam could do was think about how insanely lucky he was. After that conversation, he didn't think about Louis for the rest of the night.

*

Nick could tell that there was something on Louis' mind, he'd been acting weird since he went to the bar for drinks. He was never the one to cuddle in public, and he had all but attached himself to Nick's side. Normally, Nick wouldn't mind but he couldn't help but be a little confused about the whole thing.

"Alright," he said once they'd made it back to his flat. "Now will you tell me what's going on?"

"I don't know what you mean," Louis replied, ignoring the question as he walked to the bedroom and sprawled out in the middle.

"Lou," Nick said with a sigh, following him and leaning against the doorway. "Can we skip the part where you pretend like nothing's wrong and you just tell me?"

Louis stuck out his arms, making grabby hands towards Nick. "Come cuddle me."

Nick rolled his eyes but laid down on the bed next to him, wrapping his arms around Louis and trying not to laugh when he nuzzled into his neck.

"Louis, c'mon. You've been weird all night."

"I have not!" Nick rolled his eyes again as Louis tightened his arms around Nick's midsection.

"Alright, not _all_ night. Just after you went to the bar." Louis stiffened. "Did something happen?"

"No," Louis replied adamantly. Nick immediately knew it was a lie.

"Louis," he whispered, almost sadly. "Tell me."

"It's stupid." Louis sighed softly. "You'll hate me."

"I won't." Louis made a soft noise against Nick's throat and he sighed. "Contrary to popular belief, I've never hated you. Not even a little."

"Well you will now." Louis' voice was muffled as his head was now firmly pressed against Nick's neck.

"I will if you keep being a little shit." Nick nudged him once, twice, and then started to tickle his sides until Louis was laughing and crying out for him to stop.

"I kissed someone!"

Just as quickly as they'd started laughing, they stopped. Nick sat up, Louis quickly following and spouting apologies as he tried to wrap his arms around him again.

"You…kissed someone."

"I didn't mean to," Louis insisted, "it just happened."

"Do you not want this anymore?" Nick asked, even though it broke his heart to even think it. It had taken them ages to get together, mostly because Nick wasn't one for relationships. He'd seen enough fail that he didn't think it was worth it.

"Nick, I-"

"Just tell me." Nick hardly noticed how heavy his breathing got, how he was practically seething with anger and hurt. "Do you or not?"

"Of course I do," Louis replied as Nick finally stopped pushing his arms away. "I told you, it was a stupid mistake and I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry," Nick mumbled, "you know I'm shit with this sort of thing, and-"

"No, you're not," Louis interrupted. He pressed a gentle kiss to the underside of Nick's jaw and sighed heavily. "You're the best boyfriend I've ever had."

"I'm the _only_ boyfriend you've ever had."

"Yeah, well, there's no competition is there?" Nick cracked a smile and Louis breathed a sigh of relief. "It didn't mean anything, you know that right?"

"Yeah, you're just an idiot." Louis laughed and nodded, dropping his head to Nick's shoulder as Nick kissed the top of it.

"I don't know why I did it," Louis mumbled. "I ran away right after."

"Was he any good?" Louis gave Nick a scandalous look. "Oh sod off, if you're going to make out with random boys at clubs the least you can do is give me the details."

"You're ridiculous!"

"You're avoiding my question _again_ ," Nick said with a smirk. "Don't make me tickle you!"

Louis rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. "It was alright. I think I was blinded by all his muscles, to be honest."

"I didn't know you were into muscles," Nick commented as he looked down at himself. "I'm a fucking bean pole, why're you with me again?"

"Because you're _my_ bean pole, you fuckhead." Louis smiled.

"Never thought fuckhead could be a term of endearment," Nick replied before he leaned down to kiss Louis on the lips. Louis smiled through the kiss, nipping at his nose when he pulled away.

"Absolutely. Besides, I like that I can wrap my arms around you." He squeezed Nick tightly and laughed. "The bloke in the club looked like he could squash me like a bug."

"Kinky."

Louis rolled his eyes. "Bet he'd be _really_ good in bed though. Like, just fucking wreck me."

"Keep talking, Tomlinson, and I'll wreck you myself." Louis smirked, a glint in his eye as he looked up at Nick.

"Promises, promises," he teased. Nick didn't let him get another word out before he tackled Louis to the bed, staking his claim to remind both Louis and himself that they were in this together.

*

Several weeks later, Louis found himself doing one of his least favorite activities alone because Nick was out of town: grocery shopping. Well, that is to say that he was _physically_ alone but he'd made a point to wait until he knew Nick would be free so he could call him.

"Honestly, you can't go by yourself this one time?"

"No," Louis replied with a huff, even though he smiled at the sound of Nick's voice. "You know I hate going shopping alone."

"Yeah, yeah, you just miss me telling you not to put things we don't need in the basket."

"But I like putting things in your basket." Louis could _hear_ Nick roll his eyes and he couldn't help but grin.

"I don't know why I put up with you, Tomlinson."

"The sex," Louis stated plainly. "Because I give better head than anyone you've ever known."

Nick's laughter practically echoed through the phone and Louis joined in, snickering especially at the look he'd received from an elderly woman a few feet away. Louis cleared his throat and started wandering down one of the aisles, swinging the basket from his arm as he started to rattle off the names of the items he passed.

"I don't need a running commentary, love."

"'Course you do," Louis replied as he turned a corner, "how else will you—"

Louis froze suddenly when he spotted a figure in the aisle he was about to walk into, and as the person turned his way he recognized him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Louis muttered under his breath as he quickly spun around and hid around the corner he'd just turned.

"What a potty mouth you've got, Lou." Nick laughed. "What're you doing?"

"I just—" Louis peeked around the corner and sure enough, he was still there. "Saw someone."

"Oh? Who?"

Louis sighed. "The guy from a few weeks ago. At the club?"

" _Oh_." Nick was silent for a moment before he started snickering into the phone. "Are you actually hiding from him?"

"No. Yes. Shut up, it’s not funny!" he whispered harshly over the sound of Nick's laughter.

"It is, though, love. What happened to the courage you had when you kissed him?"

"It vanished when you asked me if I still wanted you."

"Ouch, Lou." He sighed heavily.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"I want to see him."

"What?!"

"Take a picture! I want to see!" Louis peeked around the corner, Liam was still there. It looked like he was agonizing over what type of pasta to buy and Louis rolled his eyes.

"This is considered stalking, I'll have you know."

"Couldn't care less. Take the fucking picture."

"Alright! Christ!" Louis huffed, stepping into the aisle just enough to snap a quick picture. He hid again and grimaced as he looked at it before sending it to Nick. "It's a bit shit, but that's all you're getting."

"Alright, alright." Louis tried not to tap his foot as he waited for Nick's response, but he was getting impatient.

"Well?"

"Hasn't come through, love."

"Shit," Louis mumbled as he looked down at his phone, seeing that the message wouldn't send while he was still on the call with Nick. "Won't go through unless I hang up."

"So hang up and then go chat up your boytoy."

"He's not—" Louis groaned. "I think I preferred the jealous Nick over this arsehole I'm talking to."

"Blame Harry. He's the one who talked sense into me, after all." Louis could just imagine the smirk on Nick's face and he shook his head.

"Right, I'll be sure to shout at him for that one."

"You do that." Nick paused for a moment. "Hang up already, Christ!"

"Fine! I will!"

"Good! Do it!"

"You're such a twat," Louis grumbled and Nick laughed.

"Same to you, love."

Louis rolled his eyes and hung up, resending the picture as he took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be an issue, he was just going to walk down the aisle like a completely normal person. He probably wouldn't even remember Louis anyway, so there was no reason to be nervous.

 _I'm not nervous_ , Louis mumbled to himself as he rounded the corner again. He took no more than two steps into the aisle before his phone went off with a text. He quickly opened it, absolutely not expecting the response he got.

**Christ, you were right! I'd let him wreck ME. Get it! ;)**

Louis' eyes widened, his jaw dropped, and he only vaguely registered the fact that he dropped his basket to the floor. He was so intent on writing his response that he definitely didn't notice who picked it up until they handed it to him.

"Thanks—"

If Louis' eyes grew any bigger, they'd have taken over his whole face in that moment. Liam was standing in front of him with a smile on his face and Louis' basket still in his hand.

"No problem," he replied. Louis stood frozen as Liam kept smiling, letting out a soft chuckle as he spoke again, "sorry, but, we've met, yeah?"

Louis could hardly manage a simple nod. He hated Nick, _hated him_ , in that moment. This was all his fault anyway, ever since he and Harry had talked endlessly about love and sex and relationships – while Louis had been told to keep quiet – Nick had gotten the idea in his head that it was perfectly normal for them both to lust after other people as long as they came home to each other.

What that exactly meant, Louis still wasn't quite sure, but he had a feeling that he was about to find out.

"I've got it!" Liam's smile grew wider as he stepped a little closer to Louis, glancing around quickly before he spoke in a low voice, "I seem to remember you kissing me and then running off."

"Guilty," Louis croaked out.

"You're lucky my boyfriend's not the jealous type," Liam said with a light chuckle. "I'm Liam, by the way."

"Louis," he replied, swallowing hard. "Listen, I dunno why I did that, I just—"

"It's alright," Liam interrupted.

"No, like, I've got a boyfriend as well and, well, he _was_ the jealous type until our friend Harry apparently made him into someone who's okay with polyamory and obviously I must be if I go around kissing random fit blokes like you and—"

"Do you always ramble?" Liam asked, cutting Louis off again who had only just realized that he'd been saying way too much. "It's really rather cute."

"Sorry," Louis breathed out with a heavy sigh, "I honestly don't know why I'm so nervous…"

"I make you nervous?"

Louis nodded. "Ridiculously."

"You didn't seem nervous that night."

"That was…" Louis trailed off, searching for the words that just wouldn't come to him, "I've got no idea, actually, but—"

Liam cut him off for the third time, but this time by pressing their lips together. Louis kissed back for a moment, before quickly pulling back and looking at Liam with wide eyes.

"Sorry, I—"

"No, it's—" Louis actually had no idea why he'd stopped kissing Liam, so he quickly remedied it by kissing him again. Liam smiled against his lips, but gently pushed him back shortly after.

"You've got a boyfriend."

"So've you."

"You said he was the jealous type."

" _Was_. Key word, that." Liam chuckled lightly. "Yours isn't?"

"Nah, actually." Liam smiled in the same way Louis did when he talked about Nick. "He'd probably want me to bring you home so I didn't have all the fun."

"Oh, there's fun to be had?" Louis asked, quirking an eyebrow and staring at Liam incredulously. Liam didn't seem to be phased by it, he simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Didn't really need groceries tonight," he said softly as he set his basket down on the floor. "If you've got a better idea…?"

"M'sure I could think of something."

*

_This is not happening, this is not happening, this is—_

"Let's get these off, shall we?" Liam smirked as he hooked his thumbs through the belt loops of Louis' jeans and started to pull them down.

 _This is definitely happening_.

"Fuck, yeah," Louis groaned as Liam wrapped his mouth around the head of his cock, sucking for only a few seconds before he pulled off and looked up at Louis.

He could hardly stand the look in Liam's eyes and not being able to touch him. Louis reached out and grabbed his shoulders, trying to pull him up and close enough so he could taste his lips again.

Once they were kissing, Louis made quick work of pulling Liam's jeans down far enough that he could wrap his hand around both of their cocks and start pumping both of them at the same time. Liam groaned into Louis' mouth as he started jerking his hips against Louis' hand.

Liam slid his hand down Louis' body, digging his fingers into his hipbone for a moment before grabbing his wrist. As soon as Louis let go of both of them, Liam pinned his arm above his head. He repeated with the other arm, and Louis whined softly as he tried to grind up into Liam's hips.

"Eager, aren't we?" Liam teased, smirking down at Louis.

"If you're not going to fuck me," Louis said as he bucked his hips up again, "then what are you going to do?"

"Oh, I'm going to fuck you," Liam said as he leaned down to bite Louis' collarbone, causing Louis to shout before he spoke again, "I just want to hear you beg."

Louis turned his head to nip at Liam's earlobe, catching it between his teeth for a moment before moving down to suck a mark just under his ear. He smirked as he felt Liam shudder just before he spoke into his ear.

"Make me."

Liam groaned and tightened his grip on Louis' wrists as he slid down and started sucking on one of Louis' nipples. Louis let out a high-pitched whine and bucked his hips again, and Liam bit down hard.

"Fuck, Liam—"

"Ready to beg?"

"Not yet," Louis grunted as Liam moved to his other nipple and bit down, making Louis cry out again.

"Turn over," Liam said as he sat up, releasing Louis' wrists. "Hands behind your back."

Louis complied, groaning softly when he rolled over onto his stomach and pressed his erection against the bed beneath him. Liam grabbed his hips and pulled them up, wrapping one hand around Louis' wrists again once they were behind his back.

"Liam—"

"Wanna hear it, Louis."

Louis inhaled sharply as Liam slowly spread his cheeks apart and exhaled against his hole. When Liam leaned forward and pressed his tongue against Louis, he whined again and Liam chuckled.

"Feels good, yeah?"

"Y-Yeah," Louis grunted as Liam did it again, pushing his tongue further in this time and then pulling back to blow lightly and sending a shiver up Louis' spine.

Liam sucked on one of his fingers and started teasing it around Louis' entrance, slowly pushing it inside and watching Louis shake. He pushed it in further, smiling wickedly as he listened to Louis moan.

"L-Liam, please," he whined. Liam pulled his hand away and lifted his head, tugging on Louis' wrists so abruptly that he yanked Louis up against him.

"Please what?" Liam grunted into Louis' ear, grinding his cock against him while slipping one hand between Louis' legs and slowly stroking him.

"F-Fuck me," he cried out. "Fuck me, Liam, please fuck me!"

"That's all you had to say." He sucked a mark into Louis' neck and moaned. "Where's your lube?"

"Th-There," Louis said as he pointed to the bedside table.

"Go get it," Liam said with a chuckle as he slapped Louis' ass, watching him crawl across the bed to grab the bottle and a condom.

Liam took the bottle from Louis and watched as he propped himself up on his hands and knees, keeping his eyes on Liam to watch him slick up his fingers. Without waiting for Louis to say he was ready, Liam quickly thrust two of his fingers in and started scissoring them.

Louis started to shake, begging Liam to go faster. He no longer cared about trying to hold out because every touch was driving him crazy.

"Say it again," Liam moaned, pushing in a third finger to open Louis up more.

"Fuck me," Louis muttered. Liam started fucking him harder, thrusting his fingers in and out and Louis cried out again, "fuck me!"

"Think you're ready?" Liam bent down and pressed a kiss to Louis' shoulder. "Can you take me?"

"Yes," Louis groaned. "Please, fuck me."

Louis gasped when Liam pulled his fingers out, reaching for the condom that had fallen to the wayside. He ripped it open and rolled it on, just as eager to get inside Louis. He lined himself up and started to push, moaning along with Louis as he sunk deep inside.

"C'mere," he groaned as he fisted his hand in Louis' hair and pulled him back against his chest. Liam started grinding his hips roughly against him, biting down hard on Louis' shoulder to muffle the sounds he was making.

Louis, on the other hand, had no reservations about being loud as he cried out every time Liam hit his prostate. He kept moaning over and over, telling Liam to fuck him harder as he reached down and started jerking himself off.

Liam pushed Louis onto his hands again, pressing their bodies together and thrusting relentlessly into him. He wrapped his hand around Louis' cock but stroked him so slow that Louis started to beg again.

"Please, Liam, I need it—"

"Need what?" he grunted. "Need to come?"

"Yes," Louis moaned.

"My cock not good enough? You need more?"

"Fuck, Liam, I just—" Louis cried out again as Liam drove himself even deeper than before, holding against his prostate and making Louis crazy. "Need to come, so bad."

"Yeah? Fuck, Louis, you feel so good," Liam groaned as he shut his eyes and started jerking him off faster. "So fucking good."

"Yes, yes, _yes_ Liam, oh god don't stop—"

"Come for me," he breathed into Louis' ear. "Wanna feel you come."

"Keep going—I'm gonna—" Louis moaned loudly as he started to come, spilling over Liam's hand and streaking the sheets below.

"Yeah, Louis, that's it—" Liam grunted as he started to feel his orgasm build. "Fuck, I'm—"

"C'mon, Liam—" Louis begged, still moaning and shaking from the force of his own orgasm, "come with me."

Liam cried out and stilled his hips, keeping his cock pressed against Louis' prostate as he came. He jerked forward a few times as he rode out his orgasm, using Louis until he was mewling underneath him and shaking so much that he could barely hold himself up.

They both collapsed onto the bed not soon after, panting heavily as they tried to catch their breath. Liam tied off the condom and tossed it into the bin on the other side of the bed, looking down at Louis when he leaned over him.

"I fucking called it," he said with a breathless chuckle.

"What?" Liam asked as he laid back down. Louis turned onto his side and grinned.

"I knew you'd just wreck me." Louis groaned happily. "And you did."

"You're a bit mad, you know that?" Liam smiled, shaking his head at Louis.

"So're you. Making me beg and all that."

"You loved it." Louis shrugged his shoulders, still grinning.

"It was hot. Like, different, you know?"

"Yeah," Liam replied with a chuckle. "Zayn – my boyfriend – he's usually the dominant one."

Louis raised an eyebrow. "More dominant than you just were?" Liam nodded. "Fuck, maybe I should've let you take me home."

"Maybe." Liam wiggled his eyebrows. "Always next time."

"Next time?" Louis bit his lip as Liam smirked. "Nick will _love_ that."

"Nick's your boyfriend?" Louis nodded. "The not-so-jealous-anymore type?"

"Yeah. Oh!" Louis rolled over to grab his phone out of his jeans pocket. "Mind if I take a proper picture of you?"

"A _proper_ picture?" Louis closed his eyes and covered his face as Liam started to laugh.

"Can I retract that?"

"Absolutely not." Louis groaned.

"Fine, I won't be embarrassed about it then." He sat up and sighed. "Nick wanted a photo, alright? I was on the phone with him in the market when I saw you and…yeah, that's about it."

"Well, then, by all means!" Liam beamed, striking a pose with his arms behind his head.

"Oh, Liam." Louis whistled as he snapped a quick picture. "Nick is going to hate that he missed this," he said as he texted the picture to Nick with the caption **I think he's up for a bit more wreckage ;) xx**

"Well then, you'll have to bring him along next time." Liam reached out to brush Louis' hair out of his face, pinching his nose for a moment before Louis pushed his hand away.

Louis chuckled as Nick's reply came through: **FUCKING HELL KEEP HIM UNTIL I COME HOME OR I'LL NEVER KISS YOU AGAIN.**

"I think we can make that work."

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://imlouisaf.tumblr.com)


End file.
